Superman and Batman: Breaking Point
by j e y
Summary: Batman and Superman team up to figure out who is trying to frame them for murders they never committed. And on top of it all, Arkham's most dangerous inmates are on the loose. This is more of a detective than an action story


If this first part is random and confusing, then I've done what I set out to do. The subsequent chapters will gradually make more and more sense as the story progresses. Be patient, keep reading. Be nice in your reviews and I promise you won't be disappointed.

Prologue

"Bruce, I'm not condemning you. You need to just listen to reason..."

"Clark, I didn't kill Luthor. You and I both know who did. Just give me some time to find him."

"Bruce. I can't."

"Then consider this partnership over. Take me in if you have to. Tell the public who I am. I don't care. Bruce Wayne is already a wanted fugitive, why not make Batman's identity known and put us both on the most wanted list."

Clark Kent, Superman, was taken aback by Batman's words. He had already turned around and was heading for the door to Clark's apartment before he regained his composure.

"Bruce, I won't tell anyone. You should know me better than that. But I have obligations to Metropolis I need to keep. They know that we're partners and friends. I can't just say 'I'm sorry, I can't bring him in because he told me not to.'"

"Then come up with something more convincing." Batman replied, opening the door.

"Like what? You threatened to use Kryptonite on me?"

"Would it help if I said it, so you don't have to lie?"

The door shut leaving Clark alone standing in his living room to contemplate the meaning of Batman's words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's never easy to start from the beginning, Lois. That's why the beginning to most stories are awful." Superman said, head in his hands.

"Just try, Cla...Superman. The world needs to know what happened. From the beginning." Lois Lane said.

Superman and Lois sat in Metropolis' biggest hospital. There were people running frantically around them. Some of them doctors, some patients, others family and bystanders. Things were happening faster than even the world's greatest hero could keep up with. Most of the Justice League were either out of commission or missing.

"Things started when Bruce Wayne killed Jim Gordon. Barbera couldn't believe it. I still don't think she's recovered yet from it. She's only a child, Lois." Superman began, shakily.

"Bruce _killed_ Jim? But I thought Batman and Gordon were good friends. Well... as good a friends as Batman could be with anyone."

"It wasn't Bruce, but everyone certainly believed it was. A lot of them still do. But Bruce had to escape, and the only way he could..."

Lois leaned in close and placed her hand on Superman.

"He had to become Batman and leave Bruce behind." She said.

Superman nodded slowly.

"Maybe you better tell me in more detail what happened. But not here, come on."

She guided Superman to the door of the hospital where there were still more people running in and out.

"I need to get away from here." Superman said.

"Right. Let's go home."

He nodded and lifted into the air, holding on to Lois and flew slowly towards Lois's apartment. When they landed, Superman tore off his cape and threw it on the ground before walking inside. Lois stared at the crumpled symbol of hope sadly, then followed him in.

"Clark, please tell me what happened. Forget the paper, I want to know what the hell is going on here."

He sighed and fell onto the sofa, "Okay, but this is going to take a while."

"I think we've got time. Not like things can get worse anytime soon." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce sat in his study, reading the morning's newspaper when Alfred annouced his presence.

"There are a few officers who would like to speak with you, sir." The elderly butler said.

"Did they mention what they wanted to talk to me about?"

"The demise of James Gordon, sir."

Bruce stiffened immediatly and his eyes narrowed.

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred bowed as Bruce walked towards the front door.

"Officers. How can I help you, this morning?"

"Mister Wayne, ex-commissioner Gordon was murdered last night in his office. Can you account for your whereabouts last night?" The larger of the two officers asked.

Bruce checked the action of clinching his fist and trying to fight his way between the two officers, and forced himself to maintain the calm demeanor. A demanding task given the circumstances.

"No, I can't. I was off the grounds last night and I wasn't with anyone." he said as calmly as he could manage.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're under the arrest for the murder of James Gordon. Please turn around and place your hands on your head."

Bruce complied and was quickly cuffed and read his rights. Before they could place him in the car he threw his head back into the bigger officer's face and kicked the other in the chin, knocking him out instantly before dropping onto the first officer's chest.

"I'm sorry about this." Bruce said before headbutting the officer to unconsciousness.

Bloody and attempting to unlock the cuffs with the keys he liberated, Bruce quickly made his way to his study where he could access the elevator that would take him to the batcave.

"Alfred, I need you to cooperate with the police when they question you. Bruce Wayne escaped and you have no idea where he is." Bruce said, before closing the elevator door.

"Yes, sir. Be careful Master Bruce." The elderly man said, though he knew Bruce couldn't hear him now.

In the Batcave, Bruce became Batman. It was more than just changing into a costume for him. For the first time, the two different aspects of his life had become one. As Batman he had to prove that Bruce Wayne was innocent without giving away who he really was. As Bruce Wayne, the perfect place to hide was as Batman. His voice dropped in octave and became the menacing growl that so many people associated with imminent pain and fear. The cape and cowl created the perfect hiding place as he became the only person who could vindicate himself.

He looked at his reflection in the Batmobile's reflective surface and laughed.

"I'll never understand how Clark does it without a mask."

"It's all about posture, Bruce. I dress up as Clark Kent, so it's easier to pull off." A strong, rich voice said from the entrance of th cave.

"I always wondered how nobody saw through the whole glasses thing." Batman replied, climbing into his car and starting the engine.

"Can't you at least pretend to be surprised sometimes?" Superman said, climbing into the car as well.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." Batman growled, flooring the accelerator.

They took off out of the entrance the Superman had arrived from. The two drove in silence for a few miles before Superman worked up the nerve to ask the obvious question.

"I didn't kill Gordon." Batman said, beating Superman to the punch.

"Oh good. I was just going to ask you if we could pull over, I have to use the restroom. But knowing you didn't kill the mayor of Gotham makes my bladder pain go away."

The scowl on Batman's face didn't lessen at Superman's attempt at levity. He swallowed and stared forward.

_I may be able to stop airplanes by exhaling, but he still puts the fear of god in me._

"Bruce..."

"Bruce ran away. Escaped from the police. Nobody knows where he is. Leave it at that."

"Where were you last night, really?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Luthor was killed last night."

"Metropolis is several hundred miles away, Clark. I couldn't have gone there, killed the man who's nearly killed you three times, then have made it back in time for breakfast."

"Sorry I asked."

"Sorry your arch-nemesis is dead. Must be tough knowing that he won't be trying to kill you anymore."

"At least I knew who was trying to kill me ninety percent of the time."

The two drove on in silence for a few more hours before Batman guided the car to a stop.

"Joker's gone. Quinn, Ivy, and Scarecrow as well. That's where I was last night. Arkham. I didn't want anyone to know because I knew that there would be trouble. Batman happens to be at Arkham when all of the high profile inmates still alive are discovered to be gone." Batman said.

"'Still alive'?"

"The rest were dead in their cells. Freeze thawed out, Penguin had one of his umbrellas opened inside him. Riddler killed himself I think. To avoid whatever it was they had planned for him."

"And you knew they'd think you would have had something to do with it seeing as how you put them all in there and they were responsible for Nightwing."

Batman nodded.

"Things aren't what they seem to be, Clark. None of this makes sense. Now Luthor's dead. I think we're being set up. And you're the next one to be in the line of fire."

Superman got out of the car and looked out at the countryside.

"I won't be able to help you, Bruce. If the police are looking for you, then the next time I see you I'll have to turn you in. As long as Batman stays out of trouble, we can sort this out together. I'll meet you in Metropolis. I hope you brought spare costumes."

With that, he took off towards the city skyline looming in the distance. Batman sat for a few minutes more before starting the engine and taking off towards Metropolis, where he hoped he would start getting some more answers.


End file.
